My Sweet Prince:The Rainbow Friends make
by Jingkura
Summary: Sharon Liu and a few close friends travel to the mystical kingdom of Ahker Beri as an after college celebratory vacation. However, they all got more than they wanted when Sharon is accused of stealing a royal bracelet that shall determine the future of the kingdom and is nearly executed. While she chooses the next king out of six charming princes, she finds what friends are.


" What's going on?! Let go of me!"

The desperate shrieks of young woman could be heart down the long corridor of the Berian royal palace. Meanwhile, King Tamir sat bored in this throne not even paying attention to what sounded like a murder happening before his eyes. However, his eyes finally widened when he saw what was being dragged before him.

" Please anybody help me! I'm innocent and I've done nothing wrong!"

The "criminal" set before him was but a young woman who seemed to be in her twenties. She had brown hair cut into a cute bob hairstyle and wispy see through blangs that fell on her eyebrows. Her eyes were a light chocolate that glistened with tears that endlessly rolled down her cheeks. The thin and small body that supported her head looked like they were going to collapse any second. The succession bracelet shined on her hands that were handcuffed behind her back.

Roughly holding her up was a stuffy looking butler with black slicked back hair and a monocle on his left eye. He cleared his throat and with obvious annoyance he said," Your Majesty I have found the thief and brought her back. It was a bit of a struggle but I leave her case to you sire."

King Tamir nodded and put on his hardest glare and he loomed over the brown headed girl. With a stern strong voice he said," You there. Why have you stolen the royal succession bracelet? Are you threatening to end the peaceful prosperity of my kingdom?! I only thought that petty thieves like you would only steal for money. But to end a kingdom? That is such a low and selfish thing to do."

The girl seemed to wince at every word he said the trail of tears down her cheeks seemed to thicken as she cried softly. She only shook her head while looking at him with her eyes clouded with fear and desperation.

The butler then said," Your Majesty should we just punish her with execution. We can be done with it today and have the whole matter over our heads tomorrow."

" I didn't steal it! Please...just let me explain everything."

The girls eyes suddenly replaced themselves with a determined hardness. " Well finally you speak up! Come on girl let's hear what you have to say." smirked the king.

" But sire she's ob-" the butler was interrupted as the kind put his hand up and shook his head.

The girl took a deep breath and started speaking. " Your Majesty I am currently very confused on what's going on. This bracelet that you speak of…I'm not so sure what it is and what it's for, but it seems as if it is very important to the both of you. Where I came from, our constitution, the set of rules we live by say that ever natural human being has the right for a trial and lawyer before being sentenced for any crime. I am not from here so I do not know the rules but I shall assume that people here are also allowed to have a lawyer for whatever crime they have supposedly committed."

Instead of angry yelling the only thing that came from King Tamir was some chuckling and the sound of a hand smacking his throne. The girl just stared in shock as she stammered," Y-your M-majesty?!"

" Pfhhhhhhh heh- I'm sorry dear. It's just that it's hilarious that you would assume that our laws are the same laws as where you come from. Well you're intelligent I'll give you that but I expect more from people than assuming things."

" With due respect my King, but I believe that it is not only a citizen's right...no...it should be any living person's right to be able to have access of a lawyer and trial if they are accused of a crime no matter where on earth they are! If a society is to remain peaceful and prosperous like your sir, then these rights are needed."

" Sire! We must get back to the matters at hand!" glared the butler before pointing at the chocolate eyes girl and said," And you! Do not make up things on whim!"

" Sorry but I don't mean to talk back but I have a law degree for goodness sake! I didn't go to school because I was a thief and a liar. I went to school because I wore glasses and I believe in that everyone should not be robbed of the enjoyment of life. I honestly could go on about it all day long-"

" She's right. Sharon could just go on and on about the law and fashion and such. Honestly there really is no point in arguing with Miss Law Degree. "

Everyone's head snapped to a girl walking towards them. The look in the girl's brown eyes softened into joy as she called out," A Xiue Nǐ fāxiàn wǒle!"

" Ay Yah wǒ de tiān. Fāshēngle shénme?!"

Both the King and butler looked on with confusion as they exchanged words in what didn't seem to be Arabic or English. Finally Tamir called out," Silence! Who are you and how did you get into my palace?"

" Your Majesty I have read a lot about you online. I am this Sharon; the girl standing before you's name. My name is A Xiue. And for your second question please check your air vents because the security for them is pretty bad."

A Xiue seemed to have a very quiet and hard personality. Her body seemed to be lean like Sharon's but she looked more masculine and had a deeper voice. Her hair was cut into a man's hairstyle and was dyed bronze gold at the tips. She wore what looked like boys clothing.

" Well alright A Xiue and Sharon. Would you please explain to me you're part of the story?"

A Xiue nodded and at Sharon and motioned for her to speak. " Well um you see Your Majesty, A Xiue, me, and a few other friends came here to Ahker Beri to travel and for vacation. We all just graduated from college and we wanted to celebrate. We were on our way to our hotel before a man literally ran into me, took my luggage, and ran off in a haste. He dropped the bracelet by accident and A Xiue decided to go with me to the police station to drop it off. When I got there the police started yelling at me, handcuffed me, threw me into a cell while calling who I presume was you," She gestured towards the stiff looking butler," And now I'm in this mess."

The tomboy chimed in," That's exactly what happened sire. I know Sharon and that she couldn't possibly steal such an important thing."

Sharon smiled warmly at her best friend and they both grinned. It has always been like this. It was always Sharon getting into trouble and Xiue bailing her out.

Their attention snapped back to the kind who sat rubbing his chin while thinking intently. A few seconds seemed to sludge by for what seemed like hours.

Their thoughts were interrupted when he smacked his throne and said," Alright u-what's your name again?"

" It's Sharon Liu and my friend here is A Xiue Li."

" Sharon. Sharon. It has a nice sound to it. Well then Sharon my dear, I shall believe you. You seem like an intelligent woman. Ivan uncuff her hands immediately,"

" Alright!" both girls cheered and high fived each other after the metal cuffs were unshackled from her sore wrists.

" But!"

The girls were cut off from their mini celebration when the king continued," Because you hold the bracelet, it is royal law that you shall choose the next king out my six brilliant sons. Either that or you shall face execution."

The color drained out of Sharon's face while she stammered," Well actually s-sire I think I'll choose life."

King Tamir laughed heartily and clapped his hands together while he called out," Ivan what do you think?"

He answered without any emotion," I put my utmost trust into any decision you shall make Your Majesty."

" Oh goody! Now I believe that you two haven't formally gotten acquainted yet. Trust me, the way you two met was no way to actually greet someone."

Sharon moved towards Ivan who stood with his posture as straight as a wall. " Hello my name is Sharon and I hope I can get to know you more um-"

" The name is Ivan Miss Sharon. And the pleasure is mine."

The King interrupted them," Well since you've two now officially met Ivan please call out my sons!"

" What's going on?! Let go of me!"

The desperate shrieks of young woman could be heart down the long corridor of the Sudanian royal palace. Meanwhile, King Tamir sat bored in this throne not even paying attention to what sounded like a murder happening before his eyes. However, his eyes finally widened when he saw what was being dragged before him.

" Please anybody help me! I'm innocent and I've done nothing wrong!"

The "criminal" set before him was but a young woman who seemed to be in her twenties. She had brown hair cut into a cute bob hairstyle and wispy see through blangs that fell on her eyebrows. Her eyes were a light chocolate that glistened with tears that endlessly rolled down her cheeks. The thin and small body that supported her head looked like they were going to collapse any second. The succession bracelet shined on her hands that were handcuffed behind her back.

Roughly holding her up was a stuffy looking butler with black slicked back hair and a monocle on his left eye. He cleared his throat and with obvious annoyance he said," Your Majesty I have found the thief and brought her back. It was a bit of a struggle but I leave her case to you sire."

King Tamir nodded and put on his hardest glare and he loomed over the brown headed girl. With a stern strong voice he said," You there. Why have you stolen the royal succession bracelet? Are you threatening to end the peaceful prosperity of my kingdom?! I only thought that petty thieves like you would only steal for money. But to end a kingdom? That is such a low and selfish thing to do."

The girl seemed to wince at every word he said the trail of tears down her cheeks seemed to thicken as she cried softly. She only shook her head while looking at him with her eyes clouded with fear and desperation.

The butler then said," Your Majesty should we just punish her with execution. We can be done with it today and have the whole matter over our heads tomorrow."

" I didn't steal it! Please...just let me explain everything."

The girls eyes suddenly replaced themselves with a determined hardness. " Well finally you speak up! Come on girl let's hear what you have to say." smirked the king.

" But sire she's ob-" the butler was interrupted as the kind put his hand up and shook his head.

The girl took a deep breath and started speaking. " Your Majesty I am currently very confused on what's going on. This bracelet that you speak of…I'm not so sure what it is and what it's for, but it seems as if it is very important to the both of you. Where I came from, our constitution, the set of rules we live by say that ever natural human being has the right for a trial and lawyer before being sentenced for any crime. I am not from here so I do not know the rules but I shall assume that people here are also allowed to have a lawyer for whatever crime they have supposedly committed."

Instead of angry yelling the only thing that came from King Tamir was some chuckling and the sound of a hand smacking his throne. The girl just stared in shock as she stammered," Y-your M-majesty?!"

" Pfhhhhhhh heh- I'm sorry dear. It's just that it's hilarious that you would assume that our laws are the same laws as where you come from. Well you're intelligent I'll give you that but I expect more from people than assuming things."

" With due respect my King, but I believe that it is not only a citizen's right...no...it should be any living person's right to be able to have access of a lawyer and trial if they are accused of a crime no matter where on earth they are! If a society is to remain peaceful and prosperous like your sir, then these rights are needed."

" Sire! We must get back to the matters at hand!" glared the butler before pointing at the chocolate eyes girl and said," And you! Do not make up things on whim!"

" Sorry but I don't mean to talk back but I have a law degree for goodness sake! I didn't go to school because I was a thief and a liar. I went to school because I wore glasses and I believe in that everyone should not be robbed of the enjoyment of life. I honestly could go on about it all day long-"

" She's right. Sharon could just go on and on about the law and fashion and such. Honestly there really is no point in arguing with Miss Law Degree. "

Everyone's head snapped to a girl walking towards them. The look in the girl's brown eyes softened into joy as she called out," A Xiue Nǐ fāxiàn wǒle!"

" Ay Yah wǒ de tiān. Fāshēngle shénme?!"

Both the King and butler looked on with confusion as they exchanged words in what didn't seem to be Arabic or English. Finally Tamir called out," Silence! Who are you and how did you get into my palace?"

" Your Majesty I have read a lot about you online. I am this Sharon; the girl standing before you's name. My name is A Xiue. And for your second question please check your air vents because the security for them is pretty bad."

A Xiue seemed to have a very quiet and hard personality. Her body seemed to be lean like Sharon's but she looked more masculine and had a deeper voice. Her hair was cut into a man's hairstyle and was dyed bronze gold at the tips. She wore what looked like boys clothing.

" Well alright A Xiue and Sharon. Would you please explain to me you're part of the story?"

A Xiue nodded and at Sharon and motioned for her to speak. " Well um you see Your Majesty, A Xiue, me, and a few other friends came here to Sudan to travel and for vacation. We all just graduated from college and we wanted to celebrate. We were on our way to our hotel before a man literally ran into me, took my luggage, and ran off in a haste. He dropped the bracelet by accident and A Xiue decided to go with me to the police station to drop it off. When I got there the police started yelling at me, handcuffed me, threw me into a cell while calling who I presume was you," She gestured towards the stiff looking butler," And now I'm in this mess."

The tomboy chimed in," That's exactly what happened sire. I know Sharon and that she couldn't possibly steal such an important thing."

Sharon smiled warmly at her best friend and they both grinned. It has always been like this. It was always Sharon getting into trouble and Xiue bailing her out.

Their attention snapped back to the kind who sat rubbing his chin while thinking intently. A few seconds seemed to sludge by for what seemed like hours.

Their thoughts were interrupted when he smacked his throne and said," Alright u-what's your name again?"

" It's Sharon Liu and my friend here is A Xiue Li."

" Sharon. Sharon. It has a nice sound to it. Well then Sharon my dear, I shall believe you. You seem like an intelligent woman. Ivan uncuff her hands immediately,"

" Alright!" both girls cheered and high fived each other after the metal cuffs were unshackled from her sore wrists.

" But!"

The girls were cut off from their mini celebration when the king continued," Because you hold the bracelet, it is royal law that you shall choose the next king out my six brilliant sons. Either that or you shall face execution."

The color drained out of Sharon's face while she stammered," Well actually s-sire I think I'll choose life."

King Tamir laughed heartily and clapped his hands together while he called out," Ivan what do you think?"

He answered without any emotion," I put my utmost trust into any decision you shall make Your Majesty."

" Oh goody! Now I believe that you two haven't formally gotten acquainted yet. Trust me, the way you two met was no way to actually greet someone."

Sharon moved towards Ivan who stood with his posture as straight as a wall. " Hello my name is Sharon and I hope I can get to know you more um-"

" The name is Ivan Miss Sharon. And the pleasure is mine."

The King interrupted them," Well since you've two now officially met Ivan please call out my sons!"

" What's going on?! Let go of me!"

The desperate shrieks of young woman could be heart down the long corridor of the Sudanian royal palace. Meanwhile, King Tamir sat bored in this throne not even paying attention to what sounded like a murder happening before his eyes. However, his eyes finally widened when he saw what was being dragged before him.

" Please anybody help me! I'm innocent and I've done nothing wrong!"

The "criminal" set before him was but a young woman who seemed to be in her twenties. She had brown hair cut into a cute bob hairstyle and wispy see through blangs that fell on her eyebrows. Her eyes were a light chocolate that glistened with tears that endlessly rolled down her cheeks. The thin and small body that supported her head looked like they were going to collapse any second. The succession bracelet shined on her hands that were handcuffed behind her back.

Roughly holding her up was a stuffy looking butler with black slicked back hair and a monocle on his left eye. He cleared his throat and with obvious annoyance he said," Your Majesty I have found the thief and brought her back. It was a bit of a struggle but I leave her case to you sire."

King Tamir nodded and put on his hardest glare and he loomed over the brown headed girl. With a stern strong voice he said," You there. Why have you stolen the royal succession bracelet? Are you threatening to end the peaceful prosperity of my kingdom?! I only thought that petty thieves like you would only steal for money. But to end a kingdom? That is such a low and selfish thing to do."

The girl seemed to wince at every word he said the trail of tears down her cheeks seemed to thicken as she cried softly. She only shook her head while looking at him with her eyes clouded with fear and desperation.

The butler then said," Your Majesty should we just punish her with execution. We can be done with it today and have the whole matter over our heads tomorrow."

" I didn't steal it! Please...just let me explain everything."

The girls eyes suddenly replaced themselves with a determined hardness. " Well finally you speak up! Come on girl let's hear what you have to say." smirked the king.

" But sire she's ob-" the butler was interrupted as the kind put his hand up and shook his head.

The girl took a deep breath and started speaking. " Your Majesty I am currently very confused on what's going on. This bracelet that you speak of…I'm not so sure what it is and what it's for, but it seems as if it is very important to the both of you. Where I came from, our constitution, the set of rules we live by say that ever natural human being has the right for a trial and lawyer before being sentenced for any crime. I am not from here so I do not know the rules but I shall assume that people here are also allowed to have a lawyer for whatever crime they have supposedly committed."

Instead of angry yelling the only thing that came from King Tamir was some chuckling and the sound of a hand smacking his throne. The girl just stared in shock as she stammered," Y-your M-majesty?!"

" Pfhhhhhhh heh- I'm sorry dear. It's just that it's hilarious that you would assume that our laws are the same laws as where you come from. Well you're intelligent I'll give you that but I expect more from people than assuming things."

" With due respect my King, but I believe that it is not only a citizen's right...no...it should be any living person's right to be able to have access of a lawyer and trial if they are accused of a crime no matter where on earth they are! If a society is to remain peaceful and prosperous like your sir, then these rights are needed."

" Sire! We must get back to the matters at hand!" glared the butler before pointing at the chocolate eyes girl and said," And you! Do not make up things on whim!"

" Sorry but I don't mean to talk back but I have a law degree for goodness sake! I didn't go to school because I was a thief and a liar. I went to school because I wore glasses and I believe in that everyone should not be robbed of the enjoyment of life. I honestly could go on about it all day long-"

" She's right. Sharon could just go on and on about the law and fashion and such. Honestly there really is no point in arguing with Miss Law Degree. "

Everyone's head snapped to a girl walking towards them. The look in the girl's brown eyes softened into joy as she called out," A Xiue Nǐ fāxiàn wǒle!"

" Ay Yah wǒ de tiān. Fāshēngle shénme?!"

Both the King and butler looked on with confusion as they exchanged words in what didn't seem to be Arabic or English. Finally Tamir called out," Silence! Who are you and how did you get into my palace?"

" Your Majesty I have read a lot about you online. I am this Sharon; the girl standing before you's name. My name is A Xiue. And for your second question please check your air vents because the security for them is pretty bad."

A Xiue seemed to have a very quiet and hard personality. Her body seemed to be lean like Sharon's but she looked more masculine and had a deeper voice. Her hair was cut into a man's hairstyle and was dyed bronze gold at the tips. She wore what looked like boys clothing.

" Well alright A Xiue and Sharon. Would you please explain to me you're part of the story?"

A Xiue nodded and at Sharon and motioned for her to speak. " Well um you see Your Majesty, A Xiue, me, and a few other friends came here to Sudan to travel and for vacation. We all just graduated from college and we wanted to celebrate. We were on our way to our hotel before a man literally ran into me, took my luggage, and ran off in a haste. He dropped the bracelet by accident and A Xiue decided to go with me to the police station to drop it off. When I got there the police started yelling at me, handcuffed me, threw me into a cell while calling who I presume was you," She gestured towards the stiff looking butler," And now I'm in this mess."

The tomboy chimed in," That's exactly what happened sire. I know Sharon and that she couldn't possibly steal such an important thing."

Sharon smiled warmly at her best friend and they both grinned. It has always been like this. It was always Sharon getting into trouble and Xiue bailing her out.

Their attention snapped back to the kind who sat rubbing his chin while thinking intently. A few seconds seemed to sludge by for what seemed like hours.

Their thoughts were interrupted when he smacked his throne and said," Alright u-what's your name again?"

" It's Sharon Liu and my friend here is A Xiue Li."

" Sharon. Sharon. It has a nice sound to it. Well then Sharon my dear, I shall believe you. You seem like an intelligent woman. Ivan uncuff her hands immediately,"

" Alright!" both girls cheered and high fived each other after the metal cuffs were unshackled from her sore wrists.

" But!"

The girls were cut off from their mini celebration when the king continued," Because you hold the bracelet, it is royal law that you shall choose the next king out my six brilliant sons. Either that or you shall face execution."

The color drained out of Sharon's face while she stammered," Well actually s-sire I think I'll choose life."

King Tamir laughed heartily and clapped his hands together while he called out," Ivan what do you think?"

He answered without any emotion," I put my utmost trust into any decision you shall make Your Majesty."

" Oh goody! Now I believe that you two haven't formally gotten acquainted yet. Trust me, the way you two met was no way to actually greet someone."

Sharon moved towards Ivan who stood with his posture as straight as a wall. " Hello my name is Sharon and I hope I can get to know you more um-"

" The name is Ivan Miss Sharon. And the pleasure is mine."

The King interrupted them," Well since you've two now officially met Ivan please call out my sons!"

" What's going on?! Let go of me!"

The desperate shrieks of young woman could be heart down the long corridor of the Sudanian royal palace. Meanwhile, King Tamir sat bored in this throne not even paying attention to what sounded like a murder happening before his eyes. However, his eyes finally widened when he saw what was being dragged before him.

" Please anybody help me! I'm innocent and I've done nothing wrong!"

The "criminal" set before him was but a young woman who seemed to be in her twenties. She had brown hair cut into a cute bob hairstyle and wispy see through blangs that fell on her eyebrows. Her eyes were a light chocolate that glistened with tears that endlessly rolled down her cheeks. The thin and small body that supported her head looked like they were going to collapse any second. The succession bracelet shined on her hands that were handcuffed behind her back.

Roughly holding her up was a stuffy looking butler with black slicked back hair and a monocle on his left eye. He cleared his throat and with obvious annoyance he said," Your Majesty I have found the thief and brought her back. It was a bit of a struggle but I leave her case to you sire."

King Tamir nodded and put on his hardest glare and he loomed over the brown headed girl. With a stern strong voice he said," You there. Why have you stolen the royal succession bracelet? Are you threatening to end the peaceful prosperity of my kingdom?! I only thought that petty thieves like you would only steal for money. But to end a kingdom? That is such a low and selfish thing to do."

The girl seemed to wince at every word he said the trail of tears down her cheeks seemed to thicken as she cried softly. She only shook her head while looking at him with her eyes clouded with fear and desperation.

The butler then said," Your Majesty should we just punish her with execution. We can be done with it today and have the whole matter over our heads tomorrow."

" I didn't steal it! Please...just let me explain everything."

The girls eyes suddenly replaced themselves with a determined hardness. " Well finally you speak up! Come on girl let's hear what you have to say." smirked the king.

" But sire she's ob-" the butler was interrupted as the kind put his hand up and shook his head.

The girl took a deep breath and started speaking. " Your Majesty I am currently very confused on what's going on. This bracelet that you speak of…I'm not so sure what it is and what it's for, but it seems as if it is very important to the both of you. Where I came from, our constitution, the set of rules we live by say that ever natural human being has the right for a trial and lawyer before being sentenced for any crime. I am not from here so I do not know the rules but I shall assume that people here are also allowed to have a lawyer for whatever crime they have supposedly committed."

Instead of angry yelling the only thing that came from King Tamir was some chuckling and the sound of a hand smacking his throne. The girl just stared in shock as she stammered," Y-your M-majesty?!"

" Pfhhhhhhh heh- I'm sorry dear. It's just that it's hilarious that you would assume that our laws are the same laws as where you come from. Well you're intelligent I'll give you that but I expect more from people than assuming things."

" With due respect my King, but I believe that it is not only a citizen's right...no...it should be any living person's right to be able to have access of a lawyer and trial if they are accused of a crime no matter where on earth they are! If a society is to remain peaceful and prosperous like your sir, then these rights are needed."

" Sire! We must get back to the matters at hand!" glared the butler before pointing at the chocolate eyes girl and said," And you! Do not make up things on whim!"

" Sorry but I don't mean to talk back but I have a law degree for goodness sake! I didn't go to school because I was a thief and a liar. I went to school because I wore glasses and I believe in that everyone should not be robbed of the enjoyment of life. I honestly could go on about it all day long-"

" She's right. Sharon could just go on and on about the law and fashion and such. Honestly there really is no point in arguing with Miss Law Degree. "

Everyone's head snapped to a girl walking towards them. The look in the girl's brown eyes softened into joy as she called out," A Xiue Nǐ fāxiàn wǒle!"

" Ay Yah wǒ de tiān. Fāshēngle shénme?!"

Both the King and butler looked on with confusion as they exchanged words in what didn't seem to be Arabic or English. Finally Tamir called out," Silence! Who are you and how did you get into my palace?"

" Your Majesty I have read a lot about you online. I am this Sharon; the girl standing before you's name. My name is A Xiue. And for your second question please check your air vents because the security for them is pretty bad."

A Xiue seemed to have a very quiet and hard personality. Her body seemed to be lean like Sharon's but she looked more masculine and had a deeper voice. Her hair was cut into a man's hairstyle and was dyed bronze gold at the tips. She wore what looked like boys clothing.

" Well alright A Xiue and Sharon. Would you please explain to me you're part of the story?"

A Xiue nodded and at Sharon and motioned for her to speak. " Well um you see Your Majesty, A Xiue, me, and a few other friends came here to Sudan to travel and for vacation. We all just graduated from college and we wanted to celebrate. We were on our way to our hotel before a man literally ran into me, took my luggage, and ran off in a haste. He dropped the bracelet by accident and A Xiue decided to go with me to the police station to drop it off. When I got there the police started yelling at me, handcuffed me, threw me into a cell while calling who I presume was you," She gestured towards the stiff looking butler," And now I'm in this mess."

The tomboy chimed in," That's exactly what happened sire. I know Sharon and that she couldn't possibly steal such an important thing."

Sharon smiled warmly at her best friend and they both grinned. It has always been like this. It was always Sharon getting into trouble and Xiue bailing her out.

Their attention snapped back to the kind who sat rubbing his chin while thinking intently. A few seconds seemed to sludge by for what seemed like hours.

Their thoughts were interrupted when he smacked his throne and said," Alright u-what's your name again?"

" It's Sharon Liu and my friend here is A Xiue Li."

" Sharon. Sharon. It has a nice sound to it. Well then Sharon my dear, I shall believe you. You seem like an intelligent woman. Ivan uncuff her hands immediately,"

" Alright!" both girls cheered and high fived each other after the metal cuffs were unshackled from her sore wrists.

" But!"

The girls were cut off from their mini celebration when the king continued," Because you hold the bracelet, it is royal law that you shall choose the next king out my six brilliant sons. Either that or you shall face execution."

The color drained out of Sharon's face while she stammered," Well actually s-sire I think I'll choose life."

King Tamir laughed heartily and clapped his hands together while he called out," Ivan what do you think?"

He answered without any emotion," I put my utmost trust into any decision you shall make Your Majesty."

" Oh goody! Now I believe that you two haven't formally gotten acquainted yet. Trust me, the way you two met was no way to actually greet someone."

Sharon moved towards Ivan who stood with his posture as straight as a wall. " Hello my name is Sharon and I hope I can get to know you more um-"

" The name is Ivan Miss Sharon. And the pleasure is mine."

The King interrupted them," Well since you've two now officially met Ivan please call out my sons!"


End file.
